La diosa del demonio
by xXFaronXx
Summary: One-shot.


**Advertencia: Deberás tener mucho criterio y una mente abierta para poder leer este escrito. Por supuesto que la intención no fue humillar a ningún personaje. Pero ten en cuenta que hay lectores a quienes les agrada este tipo de relatos.**

* * *

Para él no existía otra manera de pago. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer alguien de su naturaleza? Sus características y personalidad no permitían que pudiera hacer otra forma de pago que no fuera esta. Y claro que lo hacía solo por orgullo que por amor o incluso atracción física. Jamás se permitiría ser avergonzado de la manera que ella lo había hecho, la peor de todas, más humillante que haber perdido otra batalla contra Kyo ¿salvar su vida de la muerte? ¿acaso estaba loca aquella mujer? ¿quién se creía?

Mientras seguía recordando aquello Iori no pudo evitar empezar a nalguear el culo que tenía a su disposición mientras sostenía fuertemente y jalaba con brusquedad su cola de caballo que tenía enredada entre sus manos, esa acción hizo que la ídol soltara un delicioso gemido de placer, hecho que molestó aún más a Iori.

Y es que a pesar de que Athena no había pedido nada a cambio por salvarlo al último minuto de su muerte aquella vez, Yagami no era de las personas que aceptaran las cosas de a gratis, y menos aun si él no las había pedido. La primera vez que entró en acción tomó por sorpresa la joven de cabello violeta, quien al ver la extraña sensación y reconocer que no lo hacía ni siquiera por querer hacerlo quiso apartarse, no obstante Iori no se lo permitió e hizo su blusa a un lado haciendo que los pechos de Athena brincaran con sus sostén sujetos a ellos provocando casi al instante que el labio inferior de ella sangrara por haberle incrustado sus dientes de manera ruda. De esa manera poco a poco fue capturando a una joven a quien le había robado la inocencia. No es que esa fuera su forma de agradecerle algo que no le había pedido, más bien quizás la forma de odiarle por haberlo hecho aunque se retorcerte como un ramera por el placer era un castigo con gusto sería bien recibido.

La diosa habían atraído a su demonio, una combinación nada dañina para ninguno de los dos bajos las circunstancias de tener relaciones sexuales sin importar el motivo, al menos por parte de ella; ya que muy dentro de sí, Iori solo lo hacía por orgullo que por otra cosa.

Muy dentro de su lujuria y placer humano, el Yagami no podía negar para nada que aquella chica que tenía a su merced sudando y jadeando de tanto placer le parecía atractiva. De vez en cuando le gustaba eyacular dentro de ella, dejarle las nalgas rojas de tanta nalgada que le daba, correrse en su cara, bañarse con los fluidos orgásmicos de la joven o hacerla gemir de tanto placer hasta el punto de pensar que la mataría de tantos orgasmos que había tenido, le encantaba. Le encantaba poder llamarla "puta barata", "zorra" o alguna otra palabra obscena mientras la penetraba siendo correspondido por gritos de placer o llamándose a sí misma con las palabras que ya había usado.

Por supuesto que el objetivo de matar a Kyo aún estaba en su mente, pero claro que ningún ser humano en este puto planeta era un maldito robot o autómata para no tener la necesidad de coger con alguna mujer aunque sea solo por diversión. La idea de masturbarse pensando en alguien o ver pornografía era tan denigrante si bien podías follar con quien sea solo porque querías. Y vaya que Iori era un buen ejemplo, solo que al no importante una mierda coger con alguna mujer sin algún motivo especial no le parecía interesante, hasta que esa niña había salvado su vida.

—Dime que eres – mencionó Iori haciendo presión en la espalda de Athena mientras le daba una nalgada.

—¡Ah! Soy una cualquiera – gimió la chica ya sudorosa por tanto trabajo que había realizado.

—Dime qué quieres zorrita – dijo el hombre jalándola de su coleta.

—¡Rómpeme el culo! Quiere que le rompas el culo a esta zorra – suplicó la ídol con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos de tantos orgasmos que le había hecho sentir.

Las palabras ya no eran problema para ella, aunque se tratase de humillarla, muy dentro de ella reconocía que aquello le parecía algo morboso y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente el Yagami sacó su miembro de su vagina y colocó su glande justo en la entrada de sus paredes anales. Sin ser nada delicado humedeció el esfínter de su compañera y tan pronto como lo hizo fue metiendo todo su miembro dentro de ella.

Al sentirlo hasta el fondo, Athena sintió dentro de sí misma como el enorme miembro de Iori tocó parte de sus intestinos, de inmediato Iori empezó a bombearla sin mostrar delicadeza. A cada embestida que le daba Athena le suplicaba que lo sacarla, gritaba que le dolía, que la tenía enorme, pero claro, todo eso era parte de sus juegos sexuales y por supuesto que Iori lo sabía perfectamente.

Yagami a veces se preguntaba con asco cómo era posible follar tan duro y disfrutar lo que aquella niña le podía ofrecer si bien reconocía que era algún tipo de amiga de su peor enemigo. He ahí la respuesta a su pregunta, tratar como una ramera a aquella que era la amiga de la persona que más odiaba, sintiendo de alguna manera aún su odio quizás de alguna forma descargaba su ira sobre la pobre ídol quien muy a menudo recibía insultos, nalgadas de más en sus nalgas a tal grado de dejarlas casi moradas o mordiscos bruscos en sus tetas o también de vez en cuando escupitajos ¿en verdad era necesaria tanta humillación? ¿y por qué lo permitía ella?

Ah, era verdad, aunque Iori no lo supiera para nada, lo cierto es que en algún tiempo la psíquica llegó a gustar de él, pero quizás únicamente de manera física o estética y sí, la memoria de la ídol no podía ocultar o borrar el hecho de que ella ya se había masturbado en un par de ocasiones pensando en el pelirrojo hasta llegar al squirt y como dicen otra vez por ahí, "nadie es un bendito santo en este mundo de tentaciones". Solo Cristo en su gloria fue la única persona que no cometió ningún pecado en vida. Fuera de él todos tenemos esa parte débil de rendirse ante algo y más aún ante un hombre que en realidad sabía follar.

La sensación de poder clavarle su miembro entre sus paredes anales sin ensuciarse en lo más mínimo le parecía impresionante a Iori, eso decía que la chica a quien se estaba tirando tenía una excelente higiene. Sin poder resistir ni un minuto más Yagami terminó de eyacular durante el sexo anal dentro de Athena quien al sentir el semen de aquel hombre escurrir entre sus piernas se estremeció en gran manera más aún cuando sintió que Iori apretaba sus pechos como si quisiera sacarle toda la leche de ellos aunque aún no llegaba a esa fase.

Había sido una sesión satisfactoria desde el punto de vista del hombre aunque apenas y jadeaba con sudor en la frente por el trabajo que había realizado a diferencia de su compañera la cual se encontraba totalmente sudorosa, con la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos cerrados. A Yagami le encantaba tocar esas tetas, ese culo, escuchar su jadeo jovial suplicando por más, suplicando que llenara sus nalgas de semen, que terminara en su boca o la penetrara analmente, creyó por un segundo que esos encuentros valían la pena, sin embargo esa idea casi hizo que se carcajeara al reconocer que era una simple pendejada, solo eso. Además sabia que lo que hacía lo hacía por orgullo ya que esa niña lo había salvado de su muerte; y al menos podía seguir acechando a Kyo sin tener la preocupación de su estúpida maldición de la cuál de cierta manera no tenía culpa alguna.

Lentamente se vistió sin dirigirle palabra o mirada a la fémina y antes de salir de su habitación fue detenido por su voz.

—Iori, te salve de la muerte. Aún no has terminado de pagar el favor que te hice – dijo Athena removiéndose sobre la cama sin tapar su cuerpo.

Al oír eso Iori frunció el ceño escupiendo al suelo para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Y quizás de esa manera fue que una Diosa, reencarnación de Atenea había podido domesticar de cierto modo a uno de los más temibles demonios o seres humano ahora. Si bien los dos eran igual de poderosos pero con signos opuestos tal vez por lógica esa reacción podría funcionar. No de la manera a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, pero sí, quizás si podría funcionar a su manera.


End file.
